


Pyunsuke the Third's Parents

by Chiharu



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: Certain things come with living with her professional swimmer boyfriend, and stray water droplets are pretty high on the list. Gou had expected this much when she finally agreed to move in with Momotarou. The home-made breakfasts, random cuddle sessions, and beetle collection were unexpected but pleasant surprises. "Mmm," she hums while taking a bite of her toast. "You know Onii-chan is going to kill you."
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou/Mikoshiba Momotarou
Kudos: 11





	Pyunsuke the Third's Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for SASO2016 and posted [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5409822&posted=1#cmt5681950)

Gou is barely out of bed when she's whisked into the kitchen by Momotarou, who smells like chlorine and her shampoo. "Morning, Momo-kun," she mumbles while he arranges her breakfast onto five different plates. "What's the occasion?"

"You know the occasion, Gou-chan." Momotarou shakes his head, his damp hair splashing small drops of water onto Gou's face.

Gou doesn't mind. Certain things come with living with her professional swimmer boyfriend, and stray water droplets are pretty high on the list. Gou had expected this much when she finally agreed to move in with Momotarou. The home-made breakfasts, random cuddle sessions, and beetle collection were unexpected but pleasant surprises. "Mmm," she hums while taking a bite of her toast. "You know Onii-chan is going to kill you."

"I know," Momotarou says solemnly, because he's full of bad decisions and hiding their current relationship status from her brother is probably the worst one yet. "But, you know, Rin-senpai just won a gold medal and all. Don't you think he'll be in a good mood?"

Gou gets tired of the toast and waves it at Momotarou, smiling when he bites it out of her hands. "Oh, he'll be in a good mood until we tell them. Then he'll want to kill you."

"But your mother likes me!" Momotarou takes a seat next to Gou and finishes the toast in record time.

Gou takes a forkful of her scrambled eggs. "My mother likes everyone. Think of it this way-- Onii-chan has been in Australia for six months. He won't be happy to know we've hid this from him."

"I don't want to hide anything," Momotarou mumbles.

Gou agrees, but things had a way of spiraling out of their control. There are worse secrets Gou could be hiding from her brother, and she doesn't want to keep Momotarou as one. "I won't let him kill you."

"You're so kind." He sighs, setting his chin over her shoulder. His hair is dripping water onto her pajamas now, but Gou can't find it in herself to mind. "Maybe if Rin-senpai really opposes, we can elope somewhere cool, like Africa?"

Gou laughs. "Are you gonna swim for team Africa?"

"Why not? They're muscular... Right? You can finish your kinesiology thesis there!"

"Who will take care of Pyunsuke the Third when we go to Africa?"

"Don't be silly, Gou-chan. Pyunsuke will come with us!"

"Okay, okay." Gou laughs while cutting up the sausage. It dawns on her then, that if they did elope to Africa, Momotarou really would make her western food forever. "Momo-kun?"

Momotarou just hums in response, his cheek pressed against her shoulder blade. "Yeah?"

"If you want to elope, you've got to ask me to marry you first."

"Gou-chan, will you-" Momotarou is cut off when Gou shoves a strawberry in his mouth.

"One step at a time," Gou reminds him. "Let's work on Onii-chan first, huh?"

They both know that it means yes.


End file.
